Akatsuki
AKATSUKI thumb|400px Akatsuki je malá organizace nejvyšší úrovně. Organizace má nanejvýš deset členů a nepřesné množství agentů. Ačkoli má slušnou síť agentů v různých vesnicích, tito jedinci jsou obvykle ovládáni nějakou technikou. Členové Akatsuki jsou všichni z třídy S, a jsou to nejhledanější a nebezpeční ninjové. Přesná kritéria pro přijetí do skupiny jsou neznámá, ale jisté jsou mimořádné bojové schopnosti a nelítostné chování. Jedinečné rysy (genetické nebo jiné) se také zdají být běžnými faktory pro přijetí. Členové se zřídkakdy setkají osobně, místo toho komunikují přes telepatii nebo přes hvězdnou projekci. Celá skupina je viděna ve 135 dílu, kde se právě setkávají přes hvězdnou projekci. Takto se setkali naposledy před sedmi lety, kdy organizaci opustil Orochimaru. ZetsuČlenové z Akatsuki mají jednotlivé cíle, nijak zvlášť si necení života jednotlivých členů, jde jim jen o jejich cíl. Pracují v týmech po dvou, které jsou vyvážené podle jejich schopností. (Spoiler) Členů je nyní je pouze osm, Orochimaru, Sasori (byl nahrazen Tobim) a Kakuzu jsou mrtví a Hidan je neschopný boje. Cílem organizace je ovládnutí světa. Jejich plán je dost jednoduchý. Za prvé získat dost peněz (nevím teday na co), za druhé vyvolat války mezi vesnicemi a za třetí pomocí chycených ocasých démonů ovládnout svět.thumb|300px|right Chyceného démona zapečetí do sochy, kterou jsme mohli vidět v díle 231 (Naruto Shippuuden 11), pomocí techniky Fuuin Jutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (封印術・幻龍九封尽 Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals). Ve světě mangy už chytili šest démonů: Shukaku, dvouocasého démona (Nekomata), tříocasého démona a další tři neznámé. Každý člen nosí jedinečný prsten a žádný člen nenosí prsten na stejném prstu. Každý člen nosí svůj prsten na stejném prstu, na kterém stojí na soše, když pečetí démony. Ale! Je deset prstenů a jen 8 členů, protože Orochimaru má prtsten u sebe a Kakuzův je ve Skryté Listové. Jak se zdá, prsteny mají mít nějaký zvláštní význam, ale zatím se neví jaký. Členové a prsteny Nagato velitel Akatsuki Pein - Rei (Nula) Deidara - Seiryuu (Azurový drak) Konan - Byakko (Bílý tygr) Itachi - Suzaku (Nachový pták) Zetsu - Genbu (Černá želva) Orochimaru - Kuchin (Nicota) Kisame - Nanju (Sagittarius/Jižní hvězda) Kakuzu - Hokuto (Lochneska/Severní hvězda) Hidan - Santai (Třetí úroveň) Tobi - Gyokunyo (Koule) Sasori - Gyokunyo (Koule), nosil ho před Tobim. Nagato byl vůdce Skryté Deštné vesnice (Amegakure no Sato) a dělal, že je vůdce Akatsuki. Dlouho nebyl vidět, protože místo sebe za něj jednala jeho sféra Deva,thumb|149px nejmocnější z jeho Peinů. Nagato má nejmocnější doujutsu, Rinnegan, který měl Rikudou sennin a který Nagatovi dodává speciální schopnosti. Pein je díky jedné bitvě na vozíku a proto za sebe necha jednat Peina. Konan je jediná žena v zabijácké organizaci s názvem Akatsuki. Do téhle thumb|131pxorganizace se nejspíše dostala s jejím nejvyšším velitelem, Peinem (Nagatem), který je současně i jejím přítelem a teamovým partnerem. Pein (v niektorých prekladoch Pain) je vodcom Akatsuki. Ale nikdo z ostatných členov ho neoslovuje po mene - na miesto toho ho jednoducho volajú "šéf".thumb|98px Jeho tvár nebola dlho odhalená, až v kapitole mangy 317 bolo na okamich vidieť polku jeho tváre s červenohnedými vlasmi. Má rešpekt u väčšiny členov, (Hidan bol výnimka). Juugo (重吾) byl uvězněn v Orochimarově Severní základně, kde na něm byly thumb|100pxprováděny tajné výzkumy. Později byl rekrutován jako člen Hebi (poté Taka). Kakuzu (角都) je člen Akatsuki a partner Hidana. Kakuzu je velmi zaměřen na peníze. Získává peníze tím, že se občas stane lovcem odměn a za odměnu si peníze vybere. Jeho chytání odměn však štve Hidana, který myslí, že takováhle věc je zbytečnost a na obtíž. Jeho tělo je tvořeno z podivných černých vláken. Nathumb|116px prstenu Akatsuki nosí znak 北 (Hoku, Sever). Tobi (トビ) je člen Akatsuki a nahradil v organizaci mrtvého Sasoriho. Tobi nosí oranžovou masku, která zakrývá celý jeho obličej, kromě jeho pravého oka. Tobi je velmi bezstarostný a chová se praštěně. Zatímco Tobi si velmi váží dalších členů Akatsuki, tak často rozzlobí Deidaru, kterého oslovuje Deidaro-senpai. Deidara, který věří, že Akatsuki by měla být klidná a vážná, není spokojen s Tobim, který thumb|122pxse chová dětinsky a přihlouple. Kisame na druhou stranu poněkud ocenuje Tobiho schopnost oživit, tak neveselou organizaci jako je ta jejic Hidan (飛段) je člen Akatsuki a partner Kakuzu a je druhý nejnovější člen Akatsuki. Hidan u sebe nosí svou tří-čepelovou kosu, kterou často používá v boji. Na prstenu Akatsuki nosí znak 三 (San, Tři) a nosí ho na levém ukazováčku. Také nosí na krku symbol Jashinu a používá ho k modlení.thumb|110px Zetsu se dá snadno poznat díky dvěma velkým zeleným výčnělkům, které obklopují jeho hlavu. Tyto výčnělky pokračují zřejmě i na zbytku jeho těla a proto má vzhled jako rostlina. Když se jeho výčnělky poprvé otevřely, tak bylo vidět že thumb|120pxZetsu má dvě různé barevné půlky těla. Levou stranu má zcela bílou a pravou zcela černou. Černá tvář mluví v manze v japonské Katakaně a bílá v Kanji a Kaně. V anime má každá jeho půlka jiný dabing. Tyto dvě půky mezi sebou komunikují a občas se liší v názorech. Sasori (サソリ), jehož jméno znamená škorpión, byl bývalý vysoce postavený ninja ve Skryté Písečné vesnici ze které před 20 lety utekl. Byl mistr loutek, který thumb|86pxvytvořil i loutky, které používá Kankurou. Jedním z jeho podřízených byl Písečný ninja jménem Yuura Deidara (デイダラ) je člen organizace Akatsuki a měl za partnera Sasoriho a thumb|84pxpozději Tobiho. Je nejmladší člen Akatsuki. Prsten Akatsuki se znakem 青 (Sei - Modrá) nosí na pravém ukazováčku. Původně Deidara pochází ze Skryté Kamenné vesnice. Orochimaru je zvrácený a nemilosrdný muž, manipulátor, jehož hlavní touha je stát se "dokonalou bytostí". Chce proto získat nesmrtelnost a naučit se úplně všechna jutsu na světě. I když je prakticky jen Jounin (to byla poslední pozice, kterou získal v Listové předtím, než dezertoval), tak jeho schopnosti jsou zřejmě mnohem lepší než má průměrný Jounin. Má dokonce takovou sílu, že dokáže sám porazit menší zemi. Orochimaru má schopnost získávat na svou stranu jinak zoufalé nebo thumb|107pxzákon porušující lidi. Prací pro Orochimaru zaplňují prázdnotu ve svém životě. Některé své služebníky zakleje prokletou pečetí, která ovládá jejich tělo a dává jim sílu. Takto jim ale sebere možnost svobodné vůle. Orochimaru si libuje v konfliktech a neklidu. Hoshigaki Kisame (干柿鬼鮫) je silný Ztracený ninja ze Skryté Mlžné vesnice, který sebou nosí velký meč, Samehadu (鲛肌). Je také členem Akatsuki a partnerem Uchihythumb|115px Itachiho. Byl také jedním ze Sedmi šermířů z Mlžné. Vzhledem připomíná žraloka a má obří zásobu Chakry. Uchiha Itachi (うちはイタチ) byl starší bratr Uchihy Sasukeho, Ztracený ninja z thumb|86pxListové a člen Akatsuki. Jeho partnerem byl Hoshigaki Kisame. On a Kisame byli první aktivní členové Akatsuki, kteří se objevili z Akatsuki. Uchiha Sasuke je Genin ze Skryté Listové Vesnice, pochází z kdysi silného klanu Uchiha, jednoho z nejvýznamějších klanů v Listové. Tento klan je známý pro svou speciální dědičnou schopnost (kekkei genkai), která se jmenuje Sharingan. Dále thumb|139pxčlenové klanu dovedou používat různé techniky ohně. Sasuke patří do týmu 7, který vede Hatake Kakashi. V týmu je společně s Sakurou a Narutem. Sasuke je velmi oblíbený mezi holkami, ale jejich city neopětuje, je totiž samotářský a moc toho nenamluví. Je velmi nadaný, arogantní a lehce se rozčílí. Smyslem jeho života je získat dostatečnou sílu na to, aby zabil "jistou" osobu. Jak se dozvíme dál, tak Sasuke měl opravu drsné mládí, i když jeho současný život není také nerůžovější. Daniel v Akatsuki naplanoval útok na Konohu konkretne na Naruta protože se stal silnym a chce zničit Akatsuki.Daniel poslal do Konohy painov aby ji zničili.Podařilo se im zničit velkej kus Konohy,no ale pak se obievil Naruto a zachranil zbitek Konohy a zabil painov.Daniel zosnovil nové Akatsuki.V Akatsuki jsou:Daniel Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha,Madara Uchiha,Schugetsu thumb|180pxHoozuki,Jugo,Karin,Itachi Uchiha a Deidara.Daniel zosnovil další útok no teť na Hokageho,Raikigeho,Tustikageho,Mizukageho,Kazekageho.Na tento úkol se navrhl Sasuke se svím tímem.Daniel jšel se Sasukem. Daniel Zwach Uchiha 13:23, február 16, 2012 (UTC) Kategória:Naruto a Co.